Mencoba Tersenyum
by whitepurple
Summary: Saat Sakura menyadari, bahwa sedih bukanlah sebuah solusi yang baik, walau sulit untuk mencegah sedih itu kembali, tapi dia mencoba... mencoba untuk tersenyum ... SasuSaku, i hope you never be over... amin ...
1. Prologue

Prolouge …

Prolouge …

Ingin bisa terus menolong mu dan nya

Cinta, itulah yng coba aku berikan pada mu dan nya

Entahlah, ketika aku merasakan luka atas cinta yang pernah diberikannya,

Aku ingin memberikan sayang padamu …

But I always love him, anywhere, anytime..

And I always remember you in my heart..

For now and may be until I find my true love..

I love him, and also 'love' you …

"Thanks for all …" I say tou you Naruto …

From a ladies, who have a name, like a name of the flower …

Haruno Sakura ….

Itu hanya prolouge… pembuka … sebuah kata-kata dari Sakura … itu tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan klanjutan fic ini, hanya ungkapan hati yang ingin disampaikan … agar tidak meledak dalam hati … yang akan kembali menciptakan puing-puing dan serpihan hati yang sulit untuk dibentuk dan disatukan kembali…

Ya, sepertinya… dia merindukannya ..

nya, kau tahu siapa dia ?

dia manusia berpayung dendam …

chapter one, will come … please waiting and review for that …

thanks …


	2. Chapter one

Hello

Hello ! ! ! selamat datang di fanfic kedua saya yang entahlah, rada gj, n aneh.. ya maaf ya tapi saya tentu membutuhkan review para readers . . oke…

Author: Whitepurple

Title: Mencoba Tersenyum

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

A/N: waduuu …. Banyak yang menginginkan SasuSakuNaru yax?? Haduh … sbenernya.. PROLOGUE (bwd Blackpapillon hehehe), itu hanya perasaan Sakura sj … jd disini menurut aq yg lebih menonjol itu SasuSaku … jd kl yg kalian pikir itu SasuSakuNaru … mv kl mengecewakan …

jwB ripiu …

Blackpapillon: makash uda mau review aq di fic kedua ini… kau benar salah nulisnya. Or ketiknya, maaf deh… jujur aq nulis itu jam stengah duabelas malam!! Jd sambil ngantuk2 gttu de… n gak smpt di edit… hehehe gomen..gomen..

Miyu201: maapin klo ngecewain, yang jadi Prologue itu hanya perasaan Sakura sj.. dn disini SasuSaku lbh menonjoL… q jd merasa bersalah banyak yg ngira SasuSakuNaru… gomen ya..

I-Wanna-go-to-a-place: Bner sorriii… aq tau harusnya, From a ladies, who has a name, like a name of the flower… hehehe banyak yg sLah ktik ya … adu maaf de..

Makasi uda mereview…

Rin Kajuji: maafin saya…. Disini… benernya SasuSaku… haduh Prologuenya mencolok NaruSasuSaku yax?? Maaf ya.. oke makasih review nyah..

TERIMAKASIH KEPADA SEMUA YANG SUDAH ME-REVIEW … :D

Disclaimer: Kalo bang Masashi menyerahkan tahta Naruto padaku, maka, Karin akan menjadi bahan percobaan Kabuto, dan Sasuke akan menghidupkan klannya lagi dengan mnikahi Sakura !! hya!!

Mencoba Tersenyum, by Whitepurple.

--

Menunggu,

Ya, itulah yang terus kulakukan. Setelah kepergiannya yang tak dapat kucegah, aku hanya terus bersedih…

Berbeda,

Entah kenapa, aku begitu mencintainya, berbeda dengan yang lain yang hanya menyukainya untuk sesaat. Aku begitu merasa hatiku sangat menanti hatinya.

Tapi sayang, itu semua seolah percuma, aku memang telah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, namun jawabannya tak pernah kutemukan. Sekalipun aku tahu, itu hanya sebuah jawaban harapan yang kuinginkan.

Cinta,

Aku tak mengerti cinta, tapi aku menginginkannya tercipta diantara aku dan dia.

CUKUP!! Mengapa aku terus memikirkannya? Bukankah itu hanya akan menambah luka? Dan itu hanya sia-sia? Toh dia sudah pergi, dan memikirkan hal yang lebih penting baginya,

Tapi…

Harus aku akui, bahwa aku tak dapat berhenti untuk memikirkannya, kapanpun … dimanapun. Karena aku …

Mencintainya…

--

Naruto datang membawa kata-kata maaf dan penyesalan. Aku tahu, tidak gampang mencegah orang itu untuk merubah pikirannya. Dia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, aku gagal membawa Sasuke pulang …"

Naruto, kenapa kau minta maaf? Justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf, karena telah memaksamu pergi untuk membawanya kembali. Dan itu hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia yang membuang waktu. Tapi setidaknya, kita telah mencoba. Sedang hasilnya, hanya Tuhan yang berkata.

--

Waktu terus berjalan … dan berlari …

Bayang-bayangnya tetap tak bisa pergi … pernah kucoba untuk melupakannya, tapi nihil … aku malah terus mencintai dan merindukannya, sekalipun tahu dia takkan kembali, tak ada janji yang terikat .. yang ada, hanya harapan …

Banyak manusia-manusia berdatangan, menghiburku, menasehatiku, menyayangiku, membuatku tertawa, gembira, ceria … tapi tak dapat membuatku melupakannya.

Ya … mereka hanya datang dan pergi, dan aku hanya merasa sesaat, kegembiraan itu menyelimuti.

Tak sedikit yang peduli padaku, bahkan dapat dikatakan banyak. Naruto, ya, dialah salah satunya yang setia.

Aku mengerti, mereka mencoba agar aku tidak terus menari dalam keterpurukan. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka hanya mencoba, dan hasilnya hanya aku yang tahu.

Dan kesedihanpun berlanjut…

--

5 tahun aku menunggu dan berharap …

Sampai hari itu datang, berita yang mencerahkan …

….

"APA?? SASUKE BERHASIL MEMBUNUH OROCHIMARU??" Naruto berteriak sangat keras.

"Ya, dia berhasil mengalahkannya.." jawab Tsunade-sama.

"Hohoho … aku tahu, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin terkalahkan oleh pengecut itu !!" Naruto masih tetap berada dalam kegembiraannya.

"Berarti Sasuke-kun akan kembali ke desa?!" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Hmmph… entahlah… dendamnya belum terbalaskan…"

Jawaban Kakashi sensei membuat aku… kembali…

Menunduk…

"Tapi kita masih dapat mencari jejaknya Sakura …" Kakashi sensei mencoba menghibur..

"Ya … hanya jejaknya…" Jawabku sangat …. Pasrah …

….

Aku salah, bukan berita yang mencerahkan … tetapi …. Yang melelahkan …

Sungguh … masih harus menunggu … dan sekarang, aku mulai bimbang…

Bisakah aku, masih menaruh harapan ?? Bisakah cintaku terbalaskan ?? apabila tidak … maka,

BISAKAH AKU MELUPAKANNYA ?? DAN DIA TERLUPAKAN ??

Menetes … ya, tak dapat dipungkiri, aku menangis …

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba membantingnya !!

Tapi…

Ada senyuman disana …

Foto itu, mengingatkanku … pada dia …

SIAL!! Kenapa harus teringat lagi ??

Aku menutupnya.. kemudian berbaring pada ranjang…

Kupejamkan mata, mencoba menelusuri sesakit apa hatiku…

Tak berdasar … ya, sakitnya tak berdasar … aku tak menemukan dasarnya … mungkin sudah terlalu dalam …

Apakah aku egois ??

Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkannya …

Aku hanya sedih … karena ditinggalkan …

Sedih yang kemudian berkepanjangan …

--

Percuma, dia tak bisa kulupakan…

--

Malam itu.. aku datang lagi ke tempat terakhir aku bertemu …

Setelah sekian lama berpisah …

Hening…

Masih seperti dulu,

Kulihat kursi itu …

Dan kusandarkan pundakku …

Tap tap ..

Kutengokan kepalaku … tadi, seperti ada suara orang yang melangkah …

"_Sasuke !! jangan pergi !!"_

Terdengar lagi! Teriakan siapa itu ?

"_Aku mohon jangan pergi… aku mencintaimu Sasuke! bawalah aku bersamamu…"_

"_Sakura… Arigatou…."_

Apa itu? Kenangan yang pahit, terus terekam dalam benakku .. bagai slide slide yang terus datang dan pergi …

"Oh Sasuke … kau memang telah pergi" desahku…

Setegar apapun diriku… aku tak dapat mengelak .. bila mengingatnya … aku merasa begitu rapuh..

--

CUKUP!! Aku tak bisa begini terus !

--

"Sakura-chan!!" teriak Naruto

Sakura menoleh.

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

"hosh hosh hosh.." Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"ini… besok, Ino ulang tahun.. Sakura-chan diundang ke sana.."

"Ino? Ulang tahun? Oh iya! Besok ya? Ya udah makasih ya Naruto-kun…"

"Iya sama-sama…"

Naruto menjauh…dan pergi….

--

Sai mengecup dahi Ino.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ino sayang…"

Tepuk tangan pun riuh bergemuruh.

Aku berada dalam kerumunan orang, tak terasa ya, mereka sudah dewasa … sebentar lagi, Sai akan bertunangan dengan Ino.

Bulan depan, Shikamaru akan menikah dengan Temari, neji sudah lama bersama Tenten… dan Naruto tetap berada disisi Hinata, walau dia juga menjadi sahabatku.

Selesai bertukar kado, makan kue dan beberapa permainan, aku pamit pulang… syukurlah, sekarang mereka percaya dngan senyumanku … walau sedikit palsu …

Sebelum pulang, Naruto menghampiriku dan berkata …

"Kadang, kegembiraan itu dapat kita ciptakan sendiri, asal kita mau menerimanya dengan tulus tanpa ada beban sedikitpun … Sakura-chan tersenyumlah … katakan Cisss!!"

JPRET!! Jadilah foto dadakan itu,kata Naruto wajahku polos banget saat itu ya.. tak apalah…

--

Diperjalanan pulang Sakura merenungkan perkataan Naruto.

"_Kadang, kegembiraan itu dapat kita ciptakan sendiri, asal kita mau menerimanya dengan tulus tanpa ada beban sedikitpun.."_

"Naruto, hihihi … dia hebat juga, bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata yang ada benarnya … padahal dia selalu dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke …" Sakura menggumam .

WHAT?? SASUKE?? no!! tidak!! kenapa dia tak dapat kulupakan??

Tapi percuma, selama aku masih mencintainya, aku pasti akan selalu mengingatnya …

Tiba-tiba semilir angin menghempas rambutku … kulihat asal angin itu datang … padang ilalang … sekejap pikiranku langsung menyuruhku pergi kesana, setidaknya untuk merasakan belaian angin dan menyejukkan hati … menghilangkan stres …

Ya, sangat indah, didepanku terlihat matahari sore yang sudah memerah .. bahkan setengahnya, karena sebentar lagi akan tengelam. Aku bersyukur berada dalam waktu yang tepat … karena semuanya terlihat begitu indah… dan akupun duduk, bahkan kurebahkan badanku direrumputan yang hijau, yang dikelilingin ilalang panjang yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin … lembut … sejenak pikiranku melayang.. merasakan tenangnya alam … dan sejenak pula kesedihan dan beban itu hilang … disini, hanya ada aku dan ilalang .. tidak ada satupun orang yang datang … padang ini seolah hanya ditunjukkan untukku ..

Suara angin yang misteri itu dapat kudengarkan … melodinya membuat hatiku ikut bergoyang … Tuhan, sudah lama aku tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang selembut dan sedalam ini .. walau hanya sesaat …

"sendiri saja Sakura, mau kutemani?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyahut… hei siapa itu? Aku membangunkan badanku …

Tuhan, si..siapa dia?

Kulihat sesosok pria berdiri diujung dekat pohon sana, wajah itu … wajah yang kuharapkan … jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang … dan mulutku mulai menebak …

"Sasuke?" aku masih belum dapat keluar dalam kekagetanku …

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mau kutemani?"

Apa? Katamu? Temani? Kau tidak bercandakan? Aku selalu berharap kau kembali!

Sayang, aku hanya menggumam, tak sanggup kukatakan …

Rindu yang amat sangat menyerbak hatiku.. akupun berlari, menuju dia, harapanku, kurasakan kehangatan yang teramat sangat… dalam pelukan ini…

Tak terasa, air mataku sudah sedari tadi mengalir,

"Aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku… Sasuke…."

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke memang kepalaku, dan menghapus air mataku…

"Jangan terus menangis… semenjak aku pergi kau selalu bersedih… kenapa?"

"karena… karena… karena… aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, dan ingin selalu bersamamu …"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersedih?"

"karena kau pergi… meninggalkanku…"

Sasuke tersenyum, membuat aku ingin kembali menangis. Seumur hidupku, belum pernah aku melihatnya tersenyum setulus ini…

"aku pasti akan kembali…"

"A..apa? maksudmu? Kau sudah kembali ke sini.."

"Sakura, jikalau kau rela untuk menunggu sekali lagi, maka tunggulah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya…."

"Tapi kau menawarkanku, apakah aku ingin kau temani??"

Sasuke kini benar-benar menyentuh pipi Sakura, bukan ciuman, tapi belaian.

"Akan kutemani kau, didalam sini.." telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk pada dada Sakura, dan kemudian menarik tangannya ke dadanya.

"Sasuke... aku mencintaimu …."

"Jawabanku adalah sama, apabila, kau mau …. Mencoba … untuk … tersenyum…."

Bibir ini kemudian terasa lembut dan manis, tapi sesaat kemudian, hanya bayangannya yang terlihat pada langit sore hari ini…

Aku mengerti, dia hanya ilusiku tadi… tapi terasa begitu nyata … tak apa, dia sudah mengingatkan janji, bahwa inilah terakhir kalinya aku menunggu… dan jawaban misteri yang sudah lama kuharapkan dia ucapkan, apabila aku mencoba untuk tersenyum… maka akupun akan mencoba….

Untuk….

Tersenyum….

"Sakura-chan, Smile please?! Say Chese!!"

JPRET!!

Lagi! Naruto memotoku untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi kini, bukan kepolosan atau kesdihan yang terlihat … melainkan … sebuah.. senyuman …

Ya, aku akan menerima kebahagiaan dengan tulus … tanpa ada beban didalamnya, maka aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu sendiri…

"Naruto, terimakasih…"

Satu lagi,

Aku juga menyadari bahwa bersedih bukanlah sebuah solusi yang terbaik… bahkan seseorang yang membuat aku sedih pun melarangku untuk selalu bersedih…

YEEE!! Jadilah fic kedua yang sama nggak jelasnya ini … hue hehehe pendek banget ya? Ya maaf deh… aku sedang mencoba… kecewa ya?? Aduh… maafkan aku yang bodoh ini… (bersedih) oh iya, kenapa aku bisa buat fic ini? Karena, aku kangen sama Sasuke, sama seperti Sakura, kok di Naruto Shippuden the movie ga ada Sasukenya sii?? Eh ada yang tau ngga Naruto Shippuden the movie yang ada Sasukenya? Yang judulnya apa?

Terus, aku ingin Sakura juga bisa tersenyum, Sakura tersenyumlah … aku tau, aku juga kangen sama Sasuke yang duLu … ini gara-gara si Orochimaru SANG PENGECUT!! BODOH!!

Yasuda…. Untuk yang seribukalinya, aku memohon…

Review please?

Please? (mata memelas)


End file.
